


Partners In Crime

by 9Kasai0Kaibun9, Quietnerdytoosmol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Mafiafell Papyrus (Undertale), Mafiafell Sans (Undertale), Other, Reader insert but reader not main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Kasai0Kaibun9/pseuds/9Kasai0Kaibun9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/pseuds/Quietnerdytoosmol
Summary: After landing in hot water with the local mob y/n makes a deal to work for them. Will the new Monster mabs get her first or the more infamous Deadly Duo?
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Act 1- 🔥Startin’ Fires🔥

I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up when I saw the bright red feather on the other side of the door. I closed my eyes hoping I was dreaming, but the jingling bell attached to the door made reality come crashing down.  
  
“Good morning. Nice weather today isn’t it?”  
I snapped my eyes open, looking down at the source of the baritone voice that had spoken.  
  
“Good morning sir! It um… is very nice today...i-is there something i can help you with sir?”, I held my hands tightly to my side, knowing that if I didn’t I’d be fidgeting like crazy.  
  
“Cut the pleasantries. You know why I'm here. Where’s the protection money.”, The voice turned sharp and cold in an instant. Clutching the front of my uniform, i drew in a shaky breath to say  
  
“I don't have it sir. I’m sorry”  
  
“You what? You do know what this means right? I’ll just have to take something of value. Could be anything, the most expensive thing you have here or something a little more...personal. Your choice...hun”, the only sound after this proclamation was of his shoes clicking on the floor as he walked around looking at the merchandise. I stared as the man slowly clicked around my store.

  


“Please, I swear it wasn’t my fault.”  
  


“Oh really... and how pertell... is not having the fee, not your fault?” the man said calculatively as he stopped walking to face me.  
  
“There’s a new family in town. Monsters. Taller than anything I’ve ever seen. They came by yesterday demanding fees. There was nothing I could do.”  
  
The man let out a dry bark of a laugh, shaking his head,  
“Yeah. And the boogie man stole my left sock last week. Monsters don’t exist. They’re just an old wives tale. If you’re gonna make up stories at least make them believable. Or else you might end up with a new scar on that pretty little face of yours.”  
  
“I swear i’m telling the truth! Ask anyone close by. They’ll tell you the same thing!”  
  
  
“I’m not going anywhere hun...not until either you cough up the money or you’re coughing up blood.”  
My blood ran cold when I noticed the man reaching into his breast pocket. Without thinking I blurted out,  
  
“W-WAIT! I...i can keep an eye on those monsters for you!”  
  
“I already told you. Monsters don't exist”  
  
“I-i mean if they DID exist i could find information for you.”  
  
“Okay. let's say they DO exist. You’re willing to give up everything you’ve earned to give us this information?”the man said, gesturing to the store with a face that said “Are you kidding me”.

  


"If it means I live another day. Yes I'll do it." I rang my hands together hoping that he would have mercy on me.

  


"Heh… Your death warrant. Welcome to the Mafia. I wish you luck in your… endeavor. I'll be back in the morning. If you don't have proof of these...Monsters or the money let's just say… I'll have a blast. Heheh. Have a pleasant rest of your day." The man walked out and all that I saw was that damning red feather. 

  


“What have I gotten myself into?” I swept the showroom floor before the bell rang again. I clutched the broom before mustering up the courage to slap such a bright smile on my face to say,  
“Welcome! If there’s anything I can help you with, please let me know!”  
  
“HUMAN! I HAVE RETURNED! THIS TIME HOWEVER I HAVE COME TO PURCHASE SOMETHING FROM THIS...ESTABLISHMENT” 

I craned my neck to meet eye to eye. Or rather eye to eye socket. It was one of the monsters from earlier. The taller one, from the new monster mob family. Probably about 9 feet tall when he could stand straight. It was difficult to say no when he and his brother came in ‘asking’ for ‘donation’ fees.  
  
  
“W-welcome back sir! O-of course! Did you have anything in particular you were looking for?”  
  
“WHILE I DON’T EXPECT YOU TO HAVE IT. I AM CURRENTLY SEEKING MONSTER BRAND LASAGNA NOODLES”  
  
Feeling his red eye lights burning holes through me, I said the first thing that came to mind,  
“I’m s-sorry sir we don’t have any right now. We won’t have any until the shipment comes tomorrow morning.”  
  
“VERY WELL! I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW MORNING AND I EXPECT THE NOODLES TO BE FRESH OFF THE TRUCK WHEN I ARRIVE!”  
  
“Y-Yes of course sir!”  
With that, he abruptly left, nearly slamming the door behind him. I breathe out a sigh of relief. At least that red feather man would see that I wasn't lying about the Monsters when he comes back in the morning, but I can't help but wonder if this will start a war between them.  
  
  


Meanwhile in an unmarked base… 

"Tonight, there's a holdup at the docks. An informant didn't pay up and the Don Cee's sicking Inferno on 'em."  
  
“Any idea which dock? We can't exactly go around chasing a false lead”  
  
“That's the thing. I can't remember if it was pier 69 or 96.” Said the man with the scar on his cheek.  
  
"That's very good Cedric. Your allegiance has been proven." Said a man hidden behind satin curtains,

"Now your mission is to take out inferno at all cost. Is that understood?"

  


"Yes sir Don R, sir." 

  


"Cedric is there any information on the Hyacinth?" 

  


"Currently investing it. I got one lead that I'll meet up with this evening."  
  
“Excellent. I want both their heads on a silver platter as soon as possible or else it’ll be your heads on the chopping blocks”

  
Cedric nodded, scurrying out of the room, checking the time. With a short goodbye and a nod to the others he hopped into his Jalopy and sped off. The man he’d made a deal with told him to meet at the new monster star restaurant, megatron or something like thing, Cedric just wanted this to be over so he could go home. He was tired of dealing with those things and the idiots that were running the city.  
His grip on the wheel tightened at the lack of parking, just how damn crowded was this joint. Finally finding somewhere to park about a block away. Slamming his car door closed, he walked the rest of the way, muttering to himself.  
“Fucking freaks. Need to learn their damn place”  
Pushing past the people in front of him he finally made it inside and asked for ‘Jerry’ The host led Cedric back to a private room. Cedric opened the door and sat down.  
“Heyyyy Ceed! How’s it going with the...murder...and shit? Got any new info?”  
Cedric sighed already exasperated and said  
“Hello Jerry. Do you have the information I asked YOU for? And the business is going well.”  
  
“Of course i got it! Anything for my best buddy chum pally pal friend amigo best bud!”  
Taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose he said,  
  
“Do you plan on telling me any time tonight or should I just go home?”  
  
“Sorry my pally pal friend chummy chum buddy. The Hyacinth lives on Monroe drive, apartment 23 A, right above a flower shop. I think she owns it but flowers give me hives so I didn't go in.”  
  
“Are you sure that's the right place Jerry? If we get this wrong it’ll be my head on a stick. Capiche?”  
“Of course Buddy chum pal chum pal friend buddy chum chum chum bud”  
“Alright good. Infernos got a hit on an informant tonight that didn’t have enough money to pay up. It's going down at either pier 69 or 96. My memory is a little foggy but it's definitely one of those 2.”

“Got it! Thanks my buddy chum chum pal amigo bread slice pally friend pal peanut butter to my jelly ham to my cheese-”  
Cedric quickly stood and practically ran to the exit, slamming the door behind him  
  


  
  


Later that evening...   
  


At pier 96, Inferno captured his hit and deposited him in an armchair. 

“Where am I? And Who are you? What is going on?” the man screamed in terror.

  


“You’re on death row; I am your judge, jury, and executioner- and this is your trial by fate.” Inferno said to the sack covered man.

  


“For what reason am I on trial for? I haven’t done-” the man said before being abruptly stopped by the echoing voice of inferno.

  


“You failed to pay your fee on time and have been sticking your nose in places that you don’t belong, such as Don Cee’s weapon trade.”

  


“I swear I had no idea that this was going on inside of my shop, please have mercy.” 

  


“Well Mr. Burns... any last requests?”

The doors burst open revealing a party of fifty men with semi automatic guns.  
“INFERNO, TODAY”S THE DAY YOU CEASE AND DESIST!” the leader of the party yelled.  
“Oh really, last I checked I have the high ground, but hey if you think you can kill me have at it.” Inferno sassily replied preparing his escape.  


“READY MEN…… FIRE!” A hail of bullets rained down inside the pier effectively killing Inferno’s hit as well as triggering the explosives he laced the place with. And where was Inferno? He was running out the back with the explosives on his tail.  
“Perfect timing as usual, heheh welp guess I don’t gotta worry about them again anytime soon.” he said dusting himself off and dashed towards some shipping crates unknowing of the red eyes following his escape.


	2. Act 2:🌸Blooming Emotions🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter that sparks growth in the skelebros souls; one of major confusion the other of admiration

“The mission was a failure. I lost fifty men to that bastard! You better have something good to make up for your failure boy!” Don Reeses said with his hand on his holster.  
“I do! I know Hyacinth’s address! I got it from a reliable source!”

“Well are you going to tell us or will I have to wait until next millenia?”  
  
“She lives on Monroe Drive; apartment 23 A. They think she owns the flower shop under it. That's all he told me”

“And what of Inferno?”

“He will be doing a disposal later this afternoon in midtown; near the storage facility”  
  
“Then you have no more use to me boy.” Reeses pulled out his revolver and fired a shot right in the forehead. Cedric, the poor fool, never thought he’d regret the day he joined the mafia, but hey he had a good run. All of Reeses’ remaining men saw this playout and stood in silence as they watched their cohort fall at the hands of their boss. “Remember this is what happens to those who fail me! I want Hyacinth and Inferno's heads! I don’t care How just fucking do you pansies!” Reese was seething that he still hasn't killed those bastards especially after all the pain he went through trying to build his mafia only for the territory to be taken from under him by Don Cee.  
As what was left of his men dispersed to go on with business, Sans made his way out, blipping back to the alley near the store from earlier. Papyrus should be coming back here in an hour to harass the store owner about lasagna noodles, but what he saw was a short man with a brown fedora and red feather. He didn't recognize the guy but he didn’t bother memorizing the countless humans in the city. Besides, if he was late to his meeting, Papyrus he’d make an even bigger fuss about everything then there needed to be. Plus Gaster hated tardiness, so he made his way back to base. 

  
I woke up early to start my day. Washed up, got dressed, got (fav breakfast drink), and went downstairs to open up the shop. I passed the window to open the register when there was a large thud. I ignored it for a while, until I heard heavy breathing coming from the front window. I walked back to the front to see what could be making that sound, I jumped at the red eye lights glaring down at me. It was the tall skeleton from yesterday. He said he’d be back in the morning, but i didn’t think he meant the crack of dawn. Once he realized he had my attention he let out out a loud   
“NOODLES!”  
I almost literally was scared out of my skin. Was he sitting there the whole night waiting for this moment? Just thinking about it made my skin crawl. Wouldn't he be col- never mind he's a skeleton he probably can't feel the cold winds like we humans can. Oh well, time to let the noodle crazed monster in. "Welcome back sir. You do know I usually don't open until 8am right?" 

"I AM QUITE AWARE OF THE HOURS OF YOUR STORE. YOU JUST HAPPEN TO BE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE AROUND HERE THAT DOESN'T FEAR US MONSTERS."  
“If you don’t mind my asking sir….how long have you been waiting outside?”

"OH SINCE THE SUN ROSE! WHY DOES IT MATTER?"  
I opened the door stepping aside saying,  
“The delivery won’t be here for a little bit...would you like to come inside?”  
"WHY THANK YOU SMALL HUMAN. I WISH TO MAKE GOOD RELATIONSHIPS WITH OUR NEW NEIGHBORS AROUND HERE, AND WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO SHOP AT THE LOCAL MARKET. NYEHEHEHEH!"

“Of course sir. Have you visited any of your new neighbors?”

"YES OF COURSE I HAVE...HOWEVER THEY SEEMED QUITE FRIGHTENED OF MY… HIGH STANDARDS. EITHER THAT OR MY STATURE. NONETHELESS I WILL DO MY BEST TO CONVINCE THEM I'M NOT THEIR ENEMY!"  
“Well I wish you luck with that.” I glanced out the front window. For once in my life hoping to see that signature red feather. Anything to get out of this conversation. As if some god had pity on me the red feather had turned the corner rubbing his eyes. He must have not been much of a morning person. When he finally walked in he looked rather surprised at the tall skeleton that was conversing with me. 

"G-good morning sir! welcome!”  
“I THOUGHT MOST HUMANS DIDN’T WAKE THIS EARLY”

"Uhhh they don't. Usually I wouldn't be either, but duty calls." The red feather said stretching a bit.   
I heard knocking on the back door, thanking whatever god for another distraction,  
“That would be the noodles. I will be right back sirs”, With that I rushed to the back door letting out a sigh of relief. Not one but two mobsters in my store at the same time, this should be interesting. The red feather eyed the skeleton up and down taking in everything. How did this being work? Was a question that crossed his mind.

"HUMAN! STARING IS VERY RUDE YOU KNOW. I KNOW I AM QUITE THE SPECIMEN IN TIPTOP PHYSIC, BUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS RATHER RUDE."

"Uh sorry. Just you don't see someone like you everyday you know so I was just a bit curious. My apologies." The small man said awkwardly, turning away from the skeleton. "Welp at least the chick wasn't lying about the monsters I just hope she'll remember her deal." He muttered quietly, lowering his hat over his eyes.

"IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT HUMAN SEEING AS YOU HAVE PROBABLY NEVER ENCOUNTERED A TERROR SUCH AS I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!"

the red feather pressed a finger to their ear not expecting him to be so loud. He wasn't awake enough for this mess. He’d have to report back to Don Cee that monsters had resurfaced and what his instructions were from there.

"Heh tell the little lady that she's off the hook this time. I got some other business to take care of this morning. Later." The man said, dipping his head before walking out the store.  
I came back to the till with a few boxes of lasagna noodles in my arms, setting them down on the counter, I realized the red feather had left. As if reading my mind I heard,  
“IT SEEMS YOUR TINY HUMAN FRIEND HAD OTHER BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF. AND THAT YOU WERE ‘OFF THE HOOK THIS TIME’ WERE YOU IN TROUBLE HUMAN?”  
I brushed off the question with,  
“Oh n-no. I just...had some business with that man that I offered to help with. Here are your noodles sir”

“THANK YOU HUMAN! NOW I CAN PREPARE THE PERFECT FRIENDSHIP LASAGNA FOR EVERYONE. THAT WAY THEY CAN SEE THE GREATNESS KNOWN AS I! NYEHEHEH!” Papyrus practically screeched in pure joy. When he left today he carefully closed the door. I guess he does have some courtesy. 

  
  
Meanwhile with Sans:    
  


  
“How did the mission go for Don Reeses? Was it successful?” Gaster stated, turning around in his office chair. 

“Do ya want da truth or a fabricated lie?” sans said looking away from the older skeleton.  
“If I wanted a lie I would have asked another monster to do the job.”

“Ok dats fair. Well it was a bust; my group ended up at da wrong pier ta capture dis person called Inferno. I’ll admit dey got some flare cuz da pier I saw a person flee from was engulfed in flames.”  
“Oh they must be a veteran Mafia member. We may be able to use this to our advantage in taking out Reeses.”   
“Welp here comes anotha Gaster Master Plan.”   
“Be serious Sans.”

“How can I when I'm Sans.”

“Oh my Asgore, Sans.” Gaster facepalmed, shaking his skull.

“Ok ok but seriously lay da plan on me.”

“If we can either take this Inferno person out or extend our services to them.”  
“I HAVE RETURNED WITH MY NOODLES! I CAN PREPARE DINNER PROPERLY NOW!”   
“Dinner? Paps it only lunch, I haven't even taken mah legally mandatory break yet.”

“YOU TAKE TOO MANY OF THOSE ANYWAYS!”  
“Ya can neva have too many breaks Paps, trust me.”

“If you two could stop bickering Sans was about to finish his report.” Gaster said drumming his phalanges on the mahogany desk.

“Well we received some info on da Hyacinth from Reese goon before he offed em. Dey live on Monroe Drive Apartment 23 A. dey possibly own da flower shop below it, but anyone that's gone in neva came out.”

“Interesting. Maybe we should extend our services to her as well. Having people like those two on our side could prove useful but we’ve got to see if they can withstand us first.” Gaster said, turning to face the window again.  
“I CAN HANDLE THE HYACINTH! SHE WILL BE NO THREAT TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”

“Uh Paps ya do rememba dat anyone dats has eva gone in has neva come out right?”  
“ONE MEASLY HUMAN CANNOT OVERPOWER THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“Whateva ya say bro. Jus be careful.”   
“THERE IS NO NEED BROTHER! THIS HYACINTH WILL BE DEALT WITH SWIFTLY AND WITHOUT MERCY!” the tail of his coat flicked as he turned to walk out the door.

“Good luck bro.” sans waved as his brother disappeared. “You left something out of the report when your brother was here.” 

“‘Course I did. Dat idiot would’ve gone afta da more dangerous one without a second thought. Inferno has another hit dis aftanoon. Dis one is more of a body disposal. If anythin, dey probably set a trap for anyone going afta em.”  
“So it seems like you are the best option for this.” Gaster said, begrudgingly intertwining his fingers.

“Eh betta me dan pap.”

“I suppose you are right. Well go on your break. And report to me after your mission.”

“Yes sir. Cya.” Sans said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

  
  


On Monroe Drive… 

Inferno is walking stiffly to visit Kabloom. The bell rings as he enters. 

“Hya! Hya! Are ya here?”  
“I’m in the back! What do you need?”

Inferno rushes towards the voice. There he finds Hya dragging a torso with appendages under her arms. “Did ya know there are monsters in the city?”  
“Did you not know?”

“Excuse me WAT!” losing a bit of the masculine tone he usually carries.  
“Yeah. they came out from the mountain not too long ago. There was this weird ugly..thing watching the shop a few days ago. Had to shoo the damn thing away with my broom”

“Why didn’t ya shoot the damn thing? It possibly told other mafias where you were ya know!”  
“I tried to! Couldn’t get one one shot on the bastard. And when I went up to him point blank? Gun wouldn’t fire”

“God dammit! Welp, prepare for guests my friend. Don Reeeee sent some of his goons ta try to kill me yesterday and I believe they may target you next. Be on your guard, but I know ya already are.”

“Not like I leave this place anyhow. I’ll keep an eye out”

“Good cuz birds of a feather stick together. Also ya need help with that?”

“nah. I got it. Just some low life trying to sneak around”  
“Think he's one of Reeses’?”  
“Could be. He was trying try get into the house so I put some lead between his eyes”

“Good going. I’d better report this to Don Cee before my disposal. Dinner tonight?”   
“Sure. let me just take care of this bozo and change.”

“Alright I’ll pick ya up later then. Cya.” Inferno said, walking out the back door leaving his friend behind as his red feather danced in the wind.

~2 hours later~  
Hya jumped hearing a crash from the front of Kabloom, Throwing on her favorite navy blue dress and running down the stairs to find out what was causing such a racket.  
“YOU HUMAN! ARE YOU THE HYACINTH!?”  
‘“I’m sorry but no. Do I look like a Hyacinth to you?” As she proceeds to water the blue hyacinth flowers behind her.  
“WELL NO. YOU DEFINITELY DON'T LOOK LIKE THOSE FLOWERS WHICH I AM ASSUMING YOU ARE REFERRING TO. FORGIVE ME MADAME, I'LL TAKE MY LEAVE.” he leaves the flower shop quite astonished before looking in the name of the shop. He burst back in again.   
“EXCUSE ME! ARE YOU SURE THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT PLACE? I COULD HAVE SWORN-”  
“I’m sorry sir the only Hyacinths we have here would be these flowers. Is there anything I can help you with? You seem rather stressed.”

Meanwhile at the midtown storage facility 

Inferno took care of the body by setting it ablaze in an oil barrel. As he was making his leave multiple men showed up again.   
“Really guys this is getting old. Do ya want a repeat performance of last time or-” Inferno sassily asked before having a bullet fly pasted his head. “Ok ya asked for it.” Inferno then threw multiple knives at the men’s throats successfully cutting their jugular vein. A few more bullets flew over inferno causing him to pull out his magnum shooting at the dynamite behind a group of men. "Ha you missed!" The fools laughed aiming at the red feathered man.

"Oh did I? Did I really… look behind ya, dumbass." One of the men looked behind them, they realized that inferno hit explosives; they had exactly two seconds to either hit the deck or run, but before he could warn the others all of the group were caught in the blast. Inferno then tried to leave once again only to hear clapping. 

"So yur da one Don Reese is afta. I gotta admit ya really know how ta light tings up." A bass voice with a thick accent said. Inferno struggled to keep composure as he said, "What can I say Fire is my natural element. So are ya here to chat or, like the guys scattered round here, try to kill me? I'll say it'd be really fuckin hard to do, but I'll give ya a fighting chance." Inferno looked around trying to find the voice. 

"I'll have ya know I'm a _Bone-fide_ marksman myself. Cept I ain't usin lead." The voice said as the room, even with the flames, got exponentially darker. Inferno saw a figure in the darkness emanating a bright white silhouette; he also noticed a comical yellow and purple heart in front of his chest. "The hell are you doing?" He yelled quite confused. "First encounter wit a monsta huh? Shoulda known. Well _tibia_ honest dis may turn out ta be more interestin dan I tought." The figure said, finally walking into inferno's range of sight. In front of him stood a smaller skeleton than the one he encountered earlier; the skeleton was still taller than him, but not more than a foot or two. This skeleton wore black dress shirt and pants with a blood red waistcoat. Inferno had to admit red really looked good on him, but the compliments in his mind stopped there as he noticed a stream of energy headed his direction.

Barely managing to dodge, inferno raced closer to the man of bones. Usually inferno would try to get a read on the aim of his opponents but this guy was unreadable, probably due to the fact that he had no skin. 

"Nothin cocky ta say now huh?" The skeleton spoke not really noticing the way inferno was watching his movements. 

"Aw no there's still cocky good sir, just had to figure you out. That's all." Inferno said, dodging another blast. 

Sans wasn't really focused on the battle he was waging, but the human soul on the receiving end of the battle. He'd never seen a soul this… Unique before. He noticed the LV of this soul was at least a 4, even though they are known as an assassin. Also the two prominent soul traits were equally distributed throughout their soul is quite interesting. His thought process halted when he realized that a shot was fired from the odd soul. 

Inferno was just as confused as Sans when he figured out that he could use his soul as a gun. It snapped them out of whatever darkness they were in and back in the storage facility. "Dat was definitely unexpected." Sans muttered before inferno attempted to rush him with one of his throwing knives. When inferno got to his target, the skeleton dissipated in red smoke, causing him to cough a bit and look around him trying to pinpoint where that big guy went. He then felt a pressure on his chest making it hard to move or breathe at all. "The fucks goin on?" he soon felt arms wrap around his chest area. “Wait a damn moment. Da ‘ell? Yu’re a woman…” Sans said as he quickly tried to get away from the reverse trap. "Heheh, ding ding ding, give the man a prize." Inferno's voice went from the baritone to something a bit more sweet and sultry. If this didn't confuse the bone man nothing else would. How had this woman been skilled enough to… "Surprised that a female nearly bested you in a fight. Heh well don't be, been at this for a long time so I managed to pick up a trick or two. You, however, are a mind boggling being. So I'll give ya a chance to explain something to me." The now confirmed female Inferno said. "Me, 'xplain wat? Da only one dat needs ta 'xplain is yaself! Da fuk did ya do ta da guy I was just fightin'?" Sans replied, losing a bit ~~(a lot)~~ of his cool demeanor. “The person was me the whole time. No tricks or tomfoolery, I am Inferno and Inferno is I.” the assassin said walking around the fire looking for a way out. “Like ‘ell dat was actually yu! Wat ‘appened ta da guy dat almost shot me?” Sans asked again, confused as to what the hell was going on. “I told you; that guy was me all along.” Inferno said finally finding an escape route, “You still need to explain how the hell you are even moving or how you can teleport, Mystery man.” Inferno taunted Sans before he started on a whole rant about how he was still more confused by the fact a woman got the better of him. Mid rant Inferno sneaked away from the storage facility and closed in on a payphone. She put in her two bits the machine, and dialed a specific number. The line rang.   
“Hello?”

“Hya it’s me, we may have a problem.”

“No kiddin”

“I just was ambushed by Reeses men again but this time a monster joined in."

“What kind?”

“Skeleton, like the one at the grocer earlier, be on the lookout for…”

“A tall one with a nice blood red dress shirt and red shoes to match?”

“Yeah that one! Wait, let me guess he’s in the shop now isn’t he?”

“Yup.”  
“Why don't you kill the bastard?”

“You think I haven't tried!”

“I know you have but at least stall him a bit longer. Then we’ll report to Don Cecithia before dinner. Sounds good?”

“I’ll see what I can do. See you soon”  
Hya hung up sighing before slipping on her sweetest smile and going back to the main shop floor,  
“Pardon the interruption Mr. Serif. Now, would you like to follow me to my living room just upstairs? It would be much more comfortable to chat there.” Papyrus hesitated, he knew he should report back to Gaster about his findings but he didn’t want to be rude to his newest human friend. After a moment he accepted the invitation following the human up the stairs watching his head to be sure he didn't bump into the ceiling. Upon reaching the next level of the building he looked around the sparsely decorated living room.  
“YOU HAVE A….LOVELY HOME MADAME”  
“Why thank you Mr. Serif. Please have a seat. We can discuss over refreshments.”  
Papyrus stayed standing. He held his hand out palm out, stopping her,  
“THAT’S QUITE ALRIGHT! I WOULDN’T WANT TO IMPOSE UPON YOU!”  
A look of surprise appeared on the woman's features for but a moment before it melted into a smile. She stepped towards Papyrus, each one of her steps made Papyrus take one of his own to keep the distance. After only a few steps he felt the backs of his shin hit the couch pressed against the far wall. The tiny woman looked straight up as if to keep eye contact. Papyrus looked down at her trying to keep his gaze up on her face despite her navy blue dress leaving very little for his imagination.  
Her voice snapped him back to the preset, her eyes closed as her lips melted into a softer smile,  
“I always enjoy company. Do you prefer tea or coffee Mr. Serif?”


End file.
